


Nurseries

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, born to battle, miss quill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: When Quills are first born, they are born with steel and iron.





	

When Quills are first born, they are born with steel and iron. Their first moments are moments of blood, as the hatchling rips at its siblings, trying desperately to survive. The woman currently known as Miss Quill was not the strongest of the babies in her brood. She had a slender frame and her growth was slow, and it was soon decided that the best thing to do would be to leave her with the nursing units, and perhaps let her live as one of the future nurses, or just die peacefully. Her parents prepared to mourn, as was the custom.

However, her parents soon had to put away their mourning garb, when young baby Miss Quill was found standing over the unconscious body of her assigned nurse, having beat the woman after being refused a toy. Her elders quickly realized that perhaps young Andra'ath was a warrior after all. 

Every day, she fought and sparred. “Stupid half-wit hatchling”, “should have been left with the nurse”, “snout of a sralarh.” These were all names she was called. She did not mind these names, as they gave her more excuses to practice delivering pain. And how she LOVED to deliver pain. To feel the crunch underneath her feet, and the screaming of her opponent. 

As she grew, she began to grow a sense of disquiet that the sounds of her enemies screams couldn't quench. She loved a challenge, but she didn't like seeing someone in an unfair fight, unless of course, she was the one with the advantage. And although she spent her days battling with her stupid sister, she did not like it when others harmed her family. She would never admit this openly, but she didn't have to. Protecting fellow Quill is the Quill way. 

So when the Rhodia began to oppress her kind, it was not a question for the “Could-Have-Been-Nurse” of whether to defend her kind, and whether to destroy the empire. She prayed for the day that she could drench her body in the blood of the prince.

Of course, as the Quill say, there is no better brood-strangler than life itself, and so Miss Quill is now the slave of Charlie.

She watches the students. Utterly none of them respect her. None of them would have survived a day in a Quill nursery (April would have made an alright nurse, though.). They laugh during her lessons, and do abysmally on her tests, and interrupt her as she looks at cat pictures, and generally make her want to vomit.

Worse of all, Charlie thinks he's being nice. He thinks he's being kind. In his most deluded moments, he claims he's helping nurse Miss Quill to a “sense of normal decency.”

Miss Quill remembers the bloody face of the first person to try and nurse her, and smiles. And waits.


End file.
